Tak ada Perawan, Janda pun Jadi
by chenma
Summary: Ya, mungkin inilah akhirnya. Ia yang tadinya patah hati oleh Junhong kini telah move on ke Baekhyun, si 'janda' beranak satu. Seperti kata pepatah, tak ada perawan, janda pun jadi. B.A.P x EXO fanfiction! DaeBaek couple with little Taehyung (BTS). Mind to review?


_Ya, mungkin inilah akhirnya. Ia yang tadinya patah hati oleh Junhong kini telah move on ke Baekhyun, si janda beranak satu._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**chenma present ...**

**Tak ada Perawan, Janda pun Jadi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pair: DaeBaek with little Taehyung

Disclaimer: Cast milik agensi masing – masing. Cerita punya ku. But, all belongs to God.

Rate: C for Cheap

Warn: yaoi, boy x boy, typo (s), mpreg, terjadi perubahan umur.

A/N: banyak pair yang aku bicarakan malam ini, tapi sayangnya DaeBaek couple dengan little Taehyung sudah mengontrak otakku terlebih dahulu sejak kamis lalu. Jadi, maaf untuk segalanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Teeett teettt

Bel tanda usainya proses belajar mengajar siang itu telah berdering. Para siswa TS Senior High School bergegas merapikan buku dan alat tulis mereka yang berserakan di atas meja. Bersiap untuk pulang ke rumah masing – masing.

Pulang?

Mungkin itu untuk mereka yang sudah malas berada di sekolah. Atau mereka yang memang tidak mengikuti kegiatan ekstra kurikuler. Siswa biasa yang hanya ingin belajar tanpa mencoba untuk 'sedikit' bermain dengan masa mudanya.

Mencari pacar, misalnya.

Daehyun menghirup dalam – dalam oksigen di sekitarnya. Perlahan kemudian ia hembuskan lalu menghirupnya lagi kemudian menghembuskannya lagi. Terus berulang hingga ia merasa rileks.

Kelasnya sudah sepi tapi ia tak juga beranjak dari kursinya. Ada keraguan di sudut hatinya untuk meninggalkan kursinya. Terselip rasa takut jika ia meninggalkan kursinya ini.

Bukan.

Bukan takut hilang.

Tentu saja selamanya si kursi akan tetap berada di tempatnya. Kecuali ketika si kursi berubah menjadi usang karena dimakan waktu kemudian dibuang dan diganti dengan yang baru.

"Junhong-ah!"

DEG

Buru – buru ia menoleh ke sumber suara, Di sana—di depan pintu kelasnya yang terbuka—berdiri Oh Sehun—ketua osis—dengan tangan kanan terangkat ke atas memanggil seseorang.

"Tunggu!"

Daehyun segera menyampirkan tasnya. Buru – buru ia keluar dari kelasnya dan mengikuti si ketua osis. Katakanlah dia menguntit karena well—seseorang yang dipanggilnya tadi sangat berpengaruh besar terhadap detakan jantungnya.

Choi Junhong.

Salah satu dari ratusan adik kelasnya yang berhasil menarik perhatiannya.

Dan kini telah digeret oleh Sehun menuju halaman belakang sekolah mereka.

**. . .**

Daehyun bersembunyi di balik semak – semak. Letak yang cukup strategis untuk mengintip kegiatan dua pemuda yang kini tengah berdiri membelakanginya. Menatap pada kolam ikan di depan mereka.

Awalnya hening, tapi suara Sehun kemudian memecah keheningan itu—

"Junghong-ah, hyung suka padamu."

—dan membuat mulut Daehyun terbuka lebar karena ucapan yang terlalu mengejutkan itu.

_Sial, aku keduluan._

Pemuda yang paling muda di sana hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya. Mungkin malu. Tapi Daehyun sebagai orang yang juga mencintainya justru mengutuk tingkah malu – malunya.

_Ck, langsung tolak saja apa susahnya, sih? Kenapa pakai ada acara menundukkan kepala segala._

Sehun sebenarnya orang yang tidak sabaran. Tapi ntah kenapa dengan sifatnya yang tidak sabaran itu justru ia terpilih menjadi ketua osis selama dua tahun berturut – turut. Aneh, bukan?

"Junghong-ah kenapa diam saja?"

Tuh kan dia tidak sabar dengan keterdiaman Junhong.

"A-aku bingung, hyung."

Daehyun menepuk keningnya sedang Sehun terkekeh.

"Tidak perlu di jawab sekarang, kok."

_Ck, ternyata Sehun bisa bersabar untuk hal seperti ini. Salut aku._

"Satu detik kemudian juga boleh."

Oke, Daehyun tarik kembali kata – katanya.

"T-tapi, apa tidak terlalu cepat?"

Sehun terkekeh lagi kemudian menggeleng. Tangannya meraih tangan Junhong untuk dikecup punggung tangannya. Membuat Daehyun yang masih setia menjadi penonton mereka merontoki dedaunan di depannya.

"Kau memang siswa baru di sini, tapi cintaku sudah lama tumbuh sejak kita bertemu tiga tahun lalu, tetanggaku."

Daehyun semakin ganas merontoki dedaunan di depannya. Mungkin setelah ini tak 'kan ada lagi semak – semak di halaman belakang sekolahnya.

_Sial sekali, ternyata aku sudah keduluan sejak tiga tahun lalu._

Junhong semakin tertunduk, dan demi cintanya pada Junhong selama dua minggu, ia bersumpah melihat rona merah tipis di pipi Junhong.

_Oh Sehun sialan!_

Dan detik berikutnya Daehyun seakan ditimpa beban berat karena Junhong mengangguk dan memeluk erat tubuh Sehun.

"Saranghae Junghongie~"

"Nado, Sehun hyung~"

_Selamat tinggal, Jung pabo!_

**. . .**

Kesal, marah, kecewa, dan sedih, semua bercampur menjadi satu dalam diri Daehyun. Setelah—dengan sengaja—pergi untuk pulang karena tak mampu melihat adegan selanjutnya dari acara pernyataan Sehun terhadap Junhong, Daehyun memilih untuk cepat – cepat pulang ke rumahnya dengan alasan hari semakin sore pada dirinya sendiri.

Menendangi apapun yang menghalangi jalannya. Tak sadar kalau salah satu kaleng yang ia tendang telah melayang jauh melewati pembatas taman yang terbuat dari semak – semak.

Tuk.

"Appo, huuuuweeeeeee.."

Tak peduli dengan suara tangisan yang terdengar setelah kaleng tadi tertendang, Daehyun menendang kembali apapun yang menghalangi jalannya kalau saja tak ia dengar teriakan seseorang di belakangnya—

"Hei anak muda, berhenti!"

—menyuruhnya berhenti.

Kembali tak peduli, moodnya benar – benar sedang buruk sekarang.

"Arrghhh…. Aw, aw, yak! Sakit!"

Berteriak keras karena ada seseorang yang memelintir tangannya ke belakang secara tiba – tiba hingga membuatnya kesakitan dan membungkuk bersujud mencium tanah.

"Ck, dasar anak muda jaman sekarang, berani berbuat tapi tidak berani bertanggung jawab."

Daehyun masih meringis tapi keningnya berkerut bingung, "apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan aku!" omelnya pada pemuda yang memelintir tangannya.

"Lepaskan katamu?" semakin menekan tangan Daehyun, "argh.. sakit!" kembali Daehyun berteriak.

"Kau sudah melukai anakku, tahu?"

Daehyun masih tidak fokus, tapi kemudian telinganya menangkap bunyi 'nyit, nyit, nyit' mendekat ke arahnya.

"Eomma, hiks.."

Seorang anak kecil—mungkin berumur satu tahun—tengah menangis di samping pemuda yang masih memelintir dan menekan tangannya ke belakang menempel di punggungnya.

"Kau harus mempertanggungjawabkan perbuatanmu, anak muda. Lihat kening anakku jadi membiru seperti itu."

Daehyun mencoba mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas dan benar saja, ada rona kebiruan di sisi kanan kening si anak.

"Bagaimana aku bisa mempertanggungjawabkan perbuatanku kalau kau masih mengunci tubuhku seperti ini, huh?"

Si pemuda mendengus, "kalau ku lepaskan kau akan kabur dan bukankah tadi kau mencoba kabur, huh?"

"Tidak, aku janji."

Ada pancaran keraguan dari matanya tapi kemudian ia melepaskannya, membiarkan Daehyun bangun dan merapikan penampilannya yang acak – acakkan.

"Jadi, bocah—"

Pletak

"—aw, yak! Kenapa kau memukul ku?"

"Namanya Taehyung, Byun Taehyung, bukan bocah!"

Daehyun mendengus tapi buru – buru mengacungkan v-sign ketika melihat si pemuda kembali mengangkat tangannya.

"Baiklah Taehyung, maafkan hyung, ya?"

Taehyung masih menangis, ia tidak mendengar permintaan maaf dari Daehyun.

"Diamkan dia, bodoh!"

Daehyun mencibir dalam hati. Moodnya yang sudah sangat buruk menjadi semakin buruk. Tapi demi ranjangnya yang empuk, dia rela memeluk Taehyung dan mengusap – usap punggungnya.

"Cup, cup, cup, maafkan hyung, ya? Uljima, jangan menangis lagi."

Berhasil. Tangisan Taehyung mulai mereda dan dengkuran halus mulai terdengar setelahnya. Taehyung tertidur karena lelah menangis.

"Ck, aku menyuruh mu mendiamkannya, bodoh! Bukan menidurinya."

Daehyun ingin protes tapi tidak jadi karena bibirnya telah dibungkam terlebih dulu oleh bibir pemuda tadi.

"Aku Byun Baekhyun, salam kenal." Kemudian Baekhyun mengambil alih Taehyung dari Daehyun lalu mengecup sekilas lagi bibir Daehyun sebelum akhirnya pergi.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Lima detik.

Lima belas detik.

Dua puluh detik.

PLAK.

Daehyun menampar keras pipinya kemudian meringis keras juga karena sakit.

"T-ternyata bukan mimpi." Lirihnya sambil melihat ke arah mana Baekhyun dan Taehyung pergi.

**. . .**

Daehyun mengerang frustasi. Istirahat minggunya terganggu oleh teriakan Ibunya yang menyuruhnya untuk segera bangun.

Demi kepala sekolahnya yang berkumis tebal, ia paling benci jika ada orang yang mengganggu istirahat Hari Minggunya dan bersumpah akan membuat hidup orang itu sengsara.

Tapi—Hei, ini Ibunya. Perempuan yang melahirkan dan membesarkannya.

Baiklah, itu pengecualian. Tidak mungkin ia akan membuat hidup Ibunya sengsara. Justru dia yang akan jadi anak durhaka karena menyengsarakan Ibunya.

"Dae-ie cepat bangun dan tolong antarkan kue selamat datang ini ke tetangga baru kita."

"Nanti saja, Ma."

Terdengar decakan kemudian suara bantingan pintu. Daehyun tidak peduli, bahkan sangat tidak peduli jika dirinya memiliki tetangga baru.

Memang apa untungnya punya tetangga baru, heh?

**. . .**

Daehyun mengerjapkan matanya perlahan, sinar matahari langsung menyambutnya membuatnya kembali memejamkan matanya.

"Dae-ie, cepat bangun! Ini sudah siang dan memang kau tidak lapar, huh?"

Teriakan Ibunya lagi.

Tapi kali ini Daehyun bangun dan memilih mengumpulkan nyawanya dulu dengan mendudukkan dirinya di tepi tempat tidurnya.

Sebenarnya, Daehyun merasa sangat lelah karena semalam kemarin Daehyun mencoba untuk mengeluarkan semua amarahnya. Berteriak – teriak tanpa peduli bila tetangganya terganggu. Karena ya, dia baru saja patah hati. Garis bawahi itu! Kalau perlu ditulis dengan huruf kapital dan tebalkan.

**JUNG DAEHYUN PATAH HATI**

Dia memang bukan seorang perempuan yang akan menangis semalaman hingga mata sembab dan membengkak. Tapi tetap saja, yang namanya patah hati, siapapun dia, pasti akan merasakan sakit.

_Oh Ibu, mengapa nasib anakmu seperti ini?_

"Jung Daehyun, dalam hitungan ke tiga kalau kau tidak turun juga, jangan salahkan Ibu jika besok pagi kau tidak melihat laptop dan playstationmu di meja."

Damn!

Daehyun memang merelakan dirinya patah hati karena Junhong telah dimiliki Sehun. Tapi tidak dengan dua benda yang melebihi nyawanya sendiri itu.

"Iya eomma, aku segera turun."

**. . .**

Daehyun melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam sebuah halaman rumah minimalis di depan rumahnya. Rumah ini terdiri dari dua lantai, sama seperti rumahnya dan rumah tetangganya yang lain. Ibunya bilang, sudah menjadi sebuah tradisi untuk orang – orang lama yang tinggal di suatu wilayah memberikan suatu persembahan khusus—seperti kue—untuk mengucapkan selamat datang pada tetangga baru.

Dan biasanya, si anak yang mengantarkan karena anak muda jaman sekarang dikenal anti sosial dengan para tetangga mereka baik yang lama maupun yang baru. Hal itu juga yang dipercayai bisa menyebabkan perpecahan atau pemutusan generasi berikutnya.

Daehyun tidak peduli dengan tradisi itu. Yang dia pedulikan sekarang adalah apakah tetangganya itu semanis Junhong? Atau justru secerewet Ibunya dan temannya Youngjae? Atau malah menyebalkan seperti—

Kriet.

Pintu di depannya terbuka tanpa ia mengetuk atau memencet belnya.

Matanya membulat dan mulutnya terbuka lebar melihat sosok yang baru saja membuka pintu coklat di depannya, "kau?" tunjuknya pada sosok itu.

"Oh, hai anak muda. Mau apa kau bertamu ke rumahku?"

—pemuda yang ia temui di taman kemarin, Byun Baekhyun.

"Annyeong ahjucci~"

—juga si kecil Byun Taehyung yang masih mengeluarkan bunyi 'nyit, nyit, nyit' ketika berjalan dengan sendalnya.

**. . .**

Daehyun memerhatikan sekelilingnya. Ruang tamu minimalis itu mirip dengan ruang tamu dirumahnya. Ah iya, mereka kan tinggal di komplek perumahan BTN, tentu saja semua arsitekturnya sama. Tapi tentu saja, pigura foto yang menempel di dindingnya berbeda dengan yang ada di rumahnya.

"Ck, dasar anak muda jaman sekarang tidak tahu sopan santun."

Tersadar, ia menoleh ke sofa di sebelahnya. Di sana, Baekhyun baru saja mendudukkan dirinya setelah menaruh dua cangkir teh di atas meja.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Tidak sopan menjelajahi rumah orang yang baru kau kenal. Kau bisa dikira berniat jahat."

Daehyun mendecak, "pikiranmu yang jahat."

"Dasar anak muda, selalu saja menuduh orang lain."

Daehyun menahan amarahnya, diam – diam dia mengepalkan tangannya, "kalau begitu aku pulang dulu."

Daehyun baru saja akan beranjak kalau saja tak ia rasakan sesuatu menarik ujung kaus belakangnya, "ahjucci, ayo belmain~"

Daehyun menundukkan kepalanya, di bawah sana ada Taehyung dengan tatapan memohonnya yang lucu.

_Sial, menggemaskan sekali anak ini._

Sret.

Baekhyun menarik Taehyung dan menyembunyikan tubuh mungil anaknya di belakang tubuhnya. Matanya menatap tajam pada Daehyun yang kini menatapnya bingung, "tak 'kan ku biarkan pedofil seperti mu bermain dengan anakku."

Refleks Daehyun membulatkan matanya, lagi. "aku bukan pedofil!" serunya marah.

"Maling mana ada yang mau mengaku. Nanti penjara bisa penuh."

"Ck, terserah."

"Eomma, Taehyung ingin belmain dengan ahjucci itu. Boleh ya?"

Baekhyun berbalik kemudian menyamakan tingginya dengan Taehyung. Tangannya terangkat untuk mengelus surai keemasan milik bocah itu, "tapi main di dalam rumah saja, ya?"

Taehyung mengangguk senang. Terlihat terlalu bersemangat karena setelahnya ia mengeluhkan kepalanya yang pusing.

Diam – diam Daehyun tertawa dalam hati, ia jadi merasa kalau Baekhyun benar—

—dia pedofil.

Eh, tidak, tidak. Dia menyukai Taehyung karena anak itu lucu. Bukan untuk ya—kau tahulah apa arti pedofil itu sebenarnya.

"Hei anak muda, apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Tersadar, ia menggeleng, "t-tidak ada."

Baekhyun kembali berdiri dan berjalan mendekat padanya. Perlahan ia memajukan wajahnya hingga bibirnya hampir menempel di telinga Daehyun. Ia berbisik, "dengar ya anak muda, Taehyung adalah malaikat kecilku satu – satunya. Ia sangat berharga bahkan dibandingkan dengan milikmu yang kecil itu sekalipun."

Daehyun hanya bisa diam dan tak memedulikan keringat dingin yang mulai membasahi pelipisnya. Diam – diam ia merutuki posisi mereka yang terlalu dekat dan terkesan intim karena suara dan napas Baekhyun di telinganya begitu menggoda Cukup untuk membuat sesuatu di bawah sana menegang.

"Dan kalau kau sudah puas bermain dengan anak ku, kau bisa bermain denganku."

Slurp.

Tubuh Daehyun bergetar. Ia bersumpah bahwa jilatan Baekhyun pada telinganya benar – benar menaikkan libidonya detik itu juga.

"Taehyung sayang, kau main saja dengan—eng, siapa nama mu anak muda?"

Daehyun tidak menjawab, dia masih sibuk dengan libidonya yang semakin merambah naik. Baekhyun yang melihatnya diam – diam menyeringai. _Ck, begitu saja sudah terangsang._

Plak.

Baekhyun memukul pahanya.

"A-aw. Yak!"

"Aku hanya ingin tanya, siapa namamu?"

"D-daehyun, Jung Daehyun."

"Nah Taehyung, kau boleh main dengan Daehyun ahju—"

"Hei, aku belum menikah dan aku masih muda, panggil aku 'hyung'!"

"Ya, ya terserah. Taehyung tidak boleh nakal, oke?" ucap Baekhyun sambil mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya.

Taehyung mengangguk kemudian mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya ke jari kelingking Baekhyun, "pink plomice."

"Pink promise. Eomma ke kamar dulu ya, sayang."

Cup.

Kemudian Baekhyun beranjak, pergi menuju kamarnya. Tapi baru sampai anak tangga pertama, ia menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang.

"Ingat, anak muda. Selesai bermain dengan Taehyung kau bisa bermain denganku di kamar." Serunya sambil menjilat bibir bawahnya.

Membuat sesuatu di antara pangkal paha Daehyun kembali menegang.

**. . .**

Daehyun merebahkan tubuh lelahnya ke atas tempat tidur Taehyung. Anak itu baru saja tertidur dan tampak gurat kelelahan tercampur kebahagiaan di wajahnya. Daehyun berbalik ke samping, memperhatikan lekuk wajah anak itu.

Betapa Tuhan Maha Agung karena telah menciptakan seorang anak manusia yang begitu lucu dan imut seperti Taehyung.

Perlahan Daehyun memajukan wajahnya, hendak mencium pipi Taehyung yang terlihat tembam itu.

_Sedikit saja, tidak apa 'kan? Toh itu tidak akan menyakitinya._

"Hei, anak muda, apa yang akan kau lakukan pada Taehyung?"

_Ck, sial._

Daehyun merutuki Baekhyun yang datang tiba – tiba. Perlahan ia bangun dari rebahannya karena tak ingin membangunkan Taehyung yang tampaknya sudah menyelami alam mimpinya.

Baekhyun berjalan mendekati tempat tidur Taehyung, duduk di tepinya sambil tangannya mengelus pipi putih malaikat kecilnya itu, "kau benar – benar pedofil, ya?" tanyanya tanpa menatap Daehyun.

"Sudah ku bilang, aku bukan pedofil!"

"Lalu tadi mulutmu yang monyong itu, kau mau mencium Taehyung kan?"

Melengos, "t-tidak kok. Aku—"

"Maling mana ada yang mau mengaku. Nanti—"

"Iya, iya, aku ingin menciumnya tadi. T-tapi hanya di pipi. A-aku gemas dengannya." Runtuh sudah tembok bernama harga dirinya di depan Baekhyun. Pemuda itu benar – benar menyebalkan.

"Jadi, kau mau menciumnya, ya?"

Baekhyun beranjak dari tempatnya. Dilangkahkan kakinya mendekati Daehyun, "jadi—" tangannya terangkat dan dilingkarkan di leher Daehyun. Membuat mata Daehyun membulat untuk ketiga kalinya, "—kau gemas dengan malaikat kecilku dan kau ingin mencium pipinya?"

Daehyun menelan salivanya berat. Sorotan mata Baekhyun seakan mengintimidasinya. Dan ia baru sadar kalau pemuda di depannya ini begitu cantik dan elegan dengan eyeliner yang menghiasi alis matanya.

"Hei anak muda, jawab aku!"

"I-iya."

Sial, kenapa dia jadi gugup begini?

Baekhyun melepaskan tangannya yang melingkar di leher Daehyun untuk meraih tangan Daehyun dan melingkarkannya di pinggangnya sebelum ia kembali melingkarkan tangannya di leher Daehyun.

Menghilangkan jarak di antara mereka, Baekhyun sedikit memiringkan kepalanya dan membungkam bibir Daehyun dengan bibirnya.

Daehyun awalnya terkejut tapi kemudian membalas ciuman itu. Hanya saling mengecup karena Daehyun sendiri masih bingung dengan jalan pikiran Baekhyun.

"Aku ini 'janda', kalau kau mau tahu." Aku Baekhyun disela ciuman mereka.

"Jangan tanyakan soal suami karena Taehyung sudah cukup memiliki satu eomma untuk menyayangi dan mencintainya."

Terdengar egois memang, tapi mungkin Baekhyun punya alasan tersendiri untuk tidak mengatakan siapa sosok Ayah Taehyung sebenarnya.

Mereka masih berciuman dan sekarang sudah masuk ke tahap saling melumat dan menggigit. Baekhyun sengaja membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan Daehyun mengeksplor goa hangatnya. Diam – diam ia merapatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Daehyun dan menggesekkan miliknya dengan milik Daehyun.

Mungkin Ibu – Ibu tukang gosip di sekitar rumahnya benar. Janda memang lebih nikmat di ajak bermain ketimbang perawan.

Daehyun tidak sadar dan tahu – tahu ia sudah berada di dalam kamar Baekhyun—ia tahu karena ada pigura besar yang memperlihatkan foto Baekhyun. Masih dalam posisi ciuman—tapi tiga kancing kemeja teratasnya sudah terlepas—tangannya yang sedari tadi diam mulai masuk ke dalam kaus Baekhyun dan mengelus punggung putih nan mulus milik 'janda' itu.

Baekhyun bermain dengan sangat lembut dan hati – hati. Ia membiarkan milik mereka saling bergesekkan dan celana mereka basah oleh cairan masing – masing karena sudah terangsang.

"Kau benar – benar ingin bermain dengan ku rupanya." ucap Baekhyun di sela ciuman mereka karena dirasanya tangan Daehyun sudah mulai berani masuk ke dalam celana jeansnya.

"A-aku sudah tidak tahan. Adik kecilku sudah ingin keluar dari sarangnya."

Baekhyun terkekeh dalam ciuman mereka kemudian dengan perlahan ia menurunkan ciumannya ke leher Daehyun. Ia memang 'janda' tapi ia yang menservice Daehyun di sini. Tipe uke agresif.

Lagi – lagi Daehyun tidak sadar, terlalu larut dalam permainan mereka. Tahu – tahu dia sudah terbaring di atas ranjang Baekhyun dengan keadaan toples dan retleting celana yang terbuka.

"Sepertinya yang pedofil di sini bukan aku. Tapi kau." Komentar Daehyun dengan diiringi desahan karena Baekhyun meremas miliknya dengan kuat.

"Kita hanya terpaut tujuh tahun dan menurutku itu tidak termasuk pedofil dan lagipula aku memperlakukanmu dengan lembut."

Baekhyun melepaskan celana jeans Daehyun kemudian celana jeansnya. Tapi baru ingin menurunkan retsletingnya tangan Daehyun menahannya kemudian mendorongnya untuk ditindih.

"Sekarang, biar aku yang menservicemu, sayang."

Baekhyun terkekeh kemudian melingkarkan tangannya di leher Daehyun. Menjengjangkan lehernya agar Daehyun mudah menciuminya dan meninggalkan kissmark di sana.

Daehyun sendiri sibuk memberikan kissmark di leher dan di dada bagian atas Baekhyun dengan tangan kanan sibuk melepaskan celana jeans Baekhyun dan tangan kiri memainkan nipple kiri Baekhyun.

"Ah, ah, ah." Desahan keduanya terdengar. Mereka sudah sama – sama dalam keadaan naked.

Daehyun menciumi perut Baekhyun juga miliknya. Baekhyun di bawahnya sibuk mendesah dan menjambak – jambak rambutnya.

"Hentikan foreplaynya! Langsung masuki aku, jebal~"

Daehyun menyeringai tipis, tangannya meremas bokong Baekhyun dan desahan 'janda' itu kembali terdengar, "memohonlah, sayang."

Baekhyun menerima tantangannya. Buru – buru ia melingkarkan kakinya ke pinggang Daehyun dan bergerak maju mundur untuk menggesekkan milik Daehyun ke holenya.

"Masuki aku adik kecil. Kau akan kedinginan jika dibiarkan di luar. Masuklah ke dalam dan akan aku hangatkan kau."

Oh, damn it! Milik Daehyun dengan mudahnya menegang. Tegak dan keras.

"T-tapi pasti sakit." Lirihnya.

"Hei anak muda. Aku ini 'janda'. Jangan remehkan aku, mengerti?"

Daehyun hanya menurut, tapi tetap saja dia tidak ingin menyakiti Baekhyun meski ia sendiri tak mengerti atas dasar apa ia memperlakukan Baekhyun dengan lembut dan hati – hati seperti ini.

Pertama hanya satu jari, kemudian dua jari. Baekhyun terus mendesah dan mengerang. Tapi saat Daehyun membuat gerakan menggunting, "Arrghhh…" Baekhyun berteriak dengan raut wajah kesakitan.

Daehyun yang tidak tega melihatnya buru – buru mencium bibirnya dan menghapus air mata yang mengalir dari sudut mata Baekhyun, "mianhae." Gumamnya.

"G-gwenchana, ah.. C-coba masukkan tiga jari sekaligus."

Daehyun menurut, ia memasukkan tiga jarinya dan Baekhyun berteriak lagi. Kemudian mencabutnya dengan diiringi desahan erotis dari Baekhyun.

"A-aku masukkan sekarang, ya?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, tangannya sudah siap akan menjambak rambut belakang Daehyun ketika kepala kejantanan Daehyun menyentuh holenya.

"A-ah.." tangannya mulai mencengkram rambut belakang Daehyun ketika kejantanan Daehyun masuk seperempatnya.

"A-ah…" semakin kuat cengkaramannya ketika kejantanan Daehyun masuk setengahnya.

"Arrghh…" refleks Baekhyun menjambak dan mendorong kepala Daehyun ke dadanya ketika kejantanan Daehyun berhasil masuk seluruhnya ke dalam holenya.

Napasnya terengah – engah, ia merasakan sakit dan nikmat secara bersamaan. Daehyun belum berani bergerak, ia takut Baekhyun akan mengalami rasa sakit yang lebih.

"Sudah siap?" tanyanya.

"A-aku ingin pembuktian dulu."

Daehyun menyergit, "pembuktian?"

"Kau mencintaiku atau tidak?"

"Heh?"

"Tinggal jawab saja, apa susahnya?"

Daehyun bimbang, dalam hati ia masih mencintai Junhong. Tapi melihat bagaimana Baekhyun menjaga dan menyayangi Taehyung, terselip rasa kagum pada sosoknya.

"Hei Daehyun."

Daehyun menatap tak percaya pada Baekhyun. Apa katanya? Daehyun? Baekhyun baru saja memanggil namanya? Ia tidak bermimpi 'kan?

"S-sebenarnya aku—"

Cup.

Daehyun menghentikan ucapan Baekhyun dengan mencium bibirnya, "aku mencintaimu."

"Aku tahu. Nah, sekarang bergeraklah."

Daehyun kembali mencium Baekhyun dan Baekhyun menyambutnya dengan senang hati. Sementara bibir mereka saling melumat, Daehyun mulai bergerak perlahan. Maju mundur ke dalam hole Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memang sudah pernah melakukannya, beberapa kali dengan suaminya hingga terlahirlah Taehyung. Tapi ternyata holenya tetap saja sempit dan Daehyun sendiri merasa ia tengah bermain dengan perawan, bukan 'janda' seperti apa yang diakui Baekhyun.

"Ah, oh, ya, ya! Di situ, Dae. Di situ! Oh, ah.."

"Oh, ah, you're so tight, Baek. Ohh…"

Tempo awal lambat, setelah lama dan rasa sakit mulai hilang temponya menjadi lebih cepat, lebih cepat, dan lebih cepat.

Baekhyun terasa seperti di belah dua tapi dia menikmatinya, "kau tahu? Milikmu lebih nikmat ketimbang milik suamiku dulu dan aku lebih menyukai permainanmu dibanding permainan suamiku."

Daehyun bersorak dalam hati. Tak menyangka ia yang baru pertama kali melakukannya kini dipuji oleh orang yang sudah cukup berpengalaman.

"T-terima..ahh..kasiih..oohh.."

Semakin cepat, milik Baekhyun semakin keras dan menegang, "DAEHYUN!"

"BAEKHYUN!"

Mereka telah mencapai klimaks. Cairan Daehyun memenuhi hole milik Baekhyun bahkan sebagian keluar mengotori sprei. Sedang cairan milik Baekhyun mengotori perut Daehyun.

Napas mereka putus – putus. Keringat membasahi seluruh tubuh. Daehyun perlahan berbaring di samping Baekhyun tapi tidak mencabut miliknya. Ia hanya ingin sekedar istirahat.

Baekhyun memundurkan tubuhnya dan membiarkan Daehyun menciumi punggungnya.

"Dae, aku mau lagi~" Baekhyun merengek manja. Diarahkannya tangan Daehyun untuk meremas miliknya.

"Ah, ah, ah." Ia mendesah menikmatinya sendirian. Daehyun sibuk menciumi punggungnya dan meremas kejantanan Baekhyun.

Tapi memang dasar Baekhyun adalah 'janda' penggoda, Daehyun kembali terangsang dengan suara desahannya kemudian bangun dan kembali bergerak dengan posisi Baekhyun yang memantatinya. Dogy style.

"Ah.. oh.. ah…"

"Ahh, nikmat, oh…"

Mereka terus seperti itu, maju mundur kemudian klimaks. Ntah hingga ronde ke berapa. Tahu – tahu Daehyun terbangun dengan keadaan tubuh yang sudah memakai baju lengkap dan sinar matahari menyambutnya.

Awalnya ia kira ia baru saja bermimpi, tapi ketika merasakan tangan lembut dengan jemari yang lentik menepuk pelan pipinya, ia tahu ia tidak bermimpi.

Ia benar – benar melakukannya kemarin, sepanjang hari—

"Hai Daehyun, sudah bangun?"

—dengan Baekhyun.

"Aku lelah sekali." Akunya sambil memeluk dan membenamkan wajahnya di perut Baekhyun.

"Ck, dasar pemula. Baru segitu saja sudah loyo."

Kriet.

"Eomma, ahjucci cudah bangun?"

Daehyun buru – buru melepaskan pelukannya dan turun dari ranjang untuk menggendong Taehyung dan mendudukkannya di pangkuannya. Sedikit meringis ketika bokong Taehyung mengenai miliknya. Mungkin karena hole Baekhyun benar – benar sempit jadi miliknya sedikit lecet.

"Ahjucci baik – baik caja?"

Daehyun tidak mengerti sebenarnya, tapi ia hanya mengangguk. Mungkin saja Baekhyun telah mengarang cerita kepada malaikat kecilnya itu.

"Wah kalau dilihat – lihat, Taehyung mirip denganmu, Dae."

Daehyun menunjuk dirinya sendiri kemudian menatap pada Taehyung yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan khas anak kecil.

Lucu dan polos.

"Mungkin di masa lalu kita memang pernah melakukannya sebelum aku melakukannya dengan suamiku."

"E-eh mana ada yang seperti itu."

"Lihat saja bibirnya, ya Tuhan, kalau saja dia bukan anakku sudah ku ciumi sampai bengkak."

Daehyun melongo mendengarnya, ia semakin yakin kalau Baekhyun-lah yang pedofil di sini.

"Jadi, Daehyun ahjucci itu Appanya Taehyung ya, Eomma?"

Baekhyun mengangguk sambil tersenyum, manis sekali.

"Iya, ayo beri Appa ciuman selamat datang dan selamat pagi."

Taehyun langsung menerjang Daehyun dan menciuminya, "Appa, bogochippo."

Cup.

"Celamat datang."

Cup.

"Celamat pagi."

Daehyun yang tidak siap menerima serangan tiba – tiba Taehyung hanya bisa pasrah dan sesekali balas menciumi pipi tembam anak itu.

Ya, mungkin inilah akhirnya. Ia yang tadinya patah hati oleh Junhong kini telah move on ke Baekhyun, si janda beranak satu.

Seperti kata pepatah,

Tak ada perawan, janda pun jadi.

Eh.

**THE END**

* * *

Sekali lagi aku minta maaf untuk segalanya dan bolehkan aku minta review kalian? Btw, semoga Daehyun membaca fanfic ini kemudian segera pulang ke KorSel untuk mengunjungi istri dan anaknya (re: Baekhyun dan Taehyung).


End file.
